Finding New Love (CANCELED)
by Cybrus
Summary: (CANCELED) Chase is together with Skye. Time passes by and Chase is called by Ryder. He walks up to the balcony only to see a tree glowing pink, and purple. Suddenly, teleportation. Will they survive? Will Chase find brand new love? Rated M for safety!
1. C1: The Mysterious Tree Part 1

_**"Coming!" Mystery rushed on over. All that he could see was a German Shepard that had on a police badge, and laying next to him, is what he thinks is his owner.**_

The day in Adventure Bay was astonishing. It was bright, beautiful, and colorful. There wasn't a mission for over 5 days. As short as it is, Chase was not taking any chances on the freetime. Either he was always on patrol, or was always around the pup pad. But when he wasn't around the areas for a mission, he did enjoy the freetime. And he was always near Skye to do it.

"This is an amazing day, isn't it Skye?" Chase asked.

Recently, Chase overcame his fear of relationships, and he asked out Skye. Aside from all the pups making fun of him a bit, she accepted it, and now they are together. It seems like nothing could tear them apart, the energy the put off makes everyone be happy, and maybe a little flirty.

"Nothing can ruin our day. It is just a bit too perfect!" Skye said as she kissed Chase on the cheek and walked inside the lookout. Now that Chase had no one to talk to, he just looked at the sky. When he suddenly saw a cloud form into a pup. But this wasn't no ordinary cloud shape, no this one was able to be spotted again and again, even when you look away.

"That's odd, it looks like Tracker, then like Everest, then Rocky. Wait, does it have… eyeglasses?" Chase thought to himself.

Chase was very confused. He had never seen this pup before. All he could make out was the collar, It was a question mark with hair on it. Just like the hair this random pup cloud has.

"I need to go inside, I think I am hallucinating again!" Chase then just used his senses and closed his eyes. He got into the lookout safely. It had a calm aroua around it. Rocky was sleeping on a bean bag, Rubble was watching Apollo the Super Pup, and Skye was talking to Everest near the automatic doors.

 _"Blip, blip!"_

"Aha, Mission! See, I told you guys!" Chase yelled out when his collar rang. Everyone looked at his direction like he was an idiot.

"You know that was just you, right?" Rubble said to him as he glared at him for a second then looked away to finish his episode.

"Oh, sorry, false alarm!" Chase called out, just a bit embarrassed.

 _"Chase! I would like to see you at the top of the lookout!" Ryder said over his tag._

 _"Yes sir, Ryder sir!"_ Chase answered back, and quickly jumped onto the elevator. What amazes Chase every time he gets on it the sheer amount of mechanics that went into the elevator. Whenever it stops at the logo, his uniform drops on top of him and slips on. Then, really quick, a robotic arm comes out and zips up the uniform then retracts. When that is done, the elevator zooms all the way up, and then the glass door opens for the "mission" to start.

"Ready for action!" Chase jumped in the room.

"You know you didn't have to wear your uniform Chase." Ryder said over at the balcony.

"I know, I just forgot to tell the machine to not give me the uniform. Besides, I am always prepared for a mission." Chase said sarcastically.

"Well, since you're ready for a mission, come here!" Ryder responded to his sarcasm.

"Certainly!"

"So, I saw that moment where Skye walked into the lookout. That cloud wasn't just confusing you. It stumped me as well." Ryder told.

"Yes, and why is it important?" Chase asked.

"You see after you went inside, I just saw the tree were Zuma is standing, it was just glowing a pinkish purple. Maybe we should go and investigate?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should. So, how will we get down there if the slide isn't working at the moment?" Chase asked concerned.

"With this!" Ryder somehow hid the rope behind him. He tied it to the pole of the balcony, and he threw the rope down. And soon after, Ryder slid off of the rope and landed safely on the ground.

"Glad to know you're safe and sound, but what about me, how will I get down?" Chase yelled to Ryder.

"Just come to me. Jump! I'll save you!" Ryder yelled. Chase knew he could trust Ryder. He jumped, but just as he jumped, Skye was walking out of the lookout when she looked up.

"Oh my god! Chase is committing suicide!" She screamed. Everyone looked up and panicked. Their second in command was jumping off the lookout balcony. Marshall was terrified, he didn't want to his best friend die. Zuma was just in shock, he couldn't think of anything. Tracker was about heartbroken when he saw his hind paws come off the pole. This could've been a horrible situation if there wasn't a sudden relief when Ryder caught him.

"Really dude? You had me worried sick!" Skye said when she ran up to him. She poked him really hard on the nose, then kissed him and walked away.

"Wow. That's Skye for you!" Chase said to Ryder.

"Seriously guys, how do I put up with this!" Ryder whispered to himself.

"Sorry, we are getting sidetracked, let's move!" Chase demanded.

"You're right, quick, grab the police tape and meet me at the tree!" Ryder commanded. Chase went to his cruiser, grabbed the tape, and rushed quickly over to Ryder.

"Good boy! Now put the tape around these 4 posts!" Ryder asked Chase. Chase then wrapped 2 layers of tape around the area. All of the pups were a bit confused.

"Why are Chase and Ryder taping up a tree?" Marshall asked.

"I dunno, but it probably isn't our business. Also, Zuma you're it!" Tracker then poked Zuma and ran away.

"You sly dog! I will come fow you dude!" Zuma yelled and ran.

"Catch me if you can!" Tracker taunted.

"All taped up sir!" Chase said a bit muffled because the tape in his mouth.

"Good, now let's look at the tree." Ryder said as he got closer to the dark, pink, purple tree. The energy levels where getting stronger.

"Be careful Ryder. We have never seen anything like this." Chase said nervously.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Chase come-" All of a sudden, all Chase sees is Ryder freeze in time, stretch out, and disappear.

"Ryder!" Chase yells. He quickly looks at where he was. He saw that the tree had a hole inside. Pink purple electricity was shocking out. Suddenly, Chase also froze in time, stretched out, and disappeared. Marshall saw what happened.

"Chase!"

 **-A few minutes after teleportation-**

"Eeh- uh! Yes, that's the last bolt!" Arthur spoke to himself.

Arthur worked on the Mystery Skulls van for 2 hours to try to get the damn thing to run. He eventually fixed it and went in the van. When he got in he sighed. However, he got startled by Mystery.

"Woah, ack!" He said silently. Mystery didn't hear, he was focused on a pedal that had fallen into the van. Beads of sweat came down his face, and his stress levels were only rising.

"Should I pet him? What if he turns back into that form? Should I?" Arthur thought long and hard, eventually he just reached him arm out. He began shivering, he didn't want Mystery to turn into his 9 tailed form and bite his arm completely off again.

 _"Pat, pat!"_

Fortunately, Arthur got lucky and Mystery just turned around to him and smiled.

"You know, you're a cute puppy!" Arthur said to Mystery.

"Just stop mentioning it!" Mystery said, blushing a bit.

 _"Woooosh, zap!"_

They both saw pink electricity show up out of nowhere behind the van.

"Huh? What was that?" Mystery asked, with him sweating bullets.

"I don't know, b-but hopefully it wasn't that ghost!" Arthur said.

"I guess we both should go out there and investigate." Mystery suggested.

"Yeah, maybe!" Arthur said as he jumped out.

They both walked over to where the sounds came from.

"Hmm, I don't quite see anything." Mystery thought.

"Mystery, come here!" Arthur yelled.

"Coming!" Mystery rushed on over. All that he could see was a German Shepard that had on a police badge, and laying next to him, is what he thinks is his owner.

"Should we put them in the van, it seems like they are unconscious?" Mystery asked.

"Vivi may not like it, but I think we should help!" Arthur said.

"Well, let's load up!" Mystery said as he helped pull the boy and the Shepard into the back of the Mystery Skulls van.

 **Authors Note:**

This is just a patch up. I fixed some spelling errors, stretched out a scene, and have met my goal of 1,500 words. See ya soon!

~Riddl3


	2. C1: The Mysterious Tree Part 2

_**"Oh my lord! You want to jump my bones!" Chase exclaimed.**_ **-10 minutes pass-**

"Oh, ouch!" Chase just woke up from his harsh hit on the ground. He was immediately startled when he saw he was in a back of the van.

"Huh? What was that?" Arthur looked at the back of the van to only see Chase wake.

 _"Screech!"_

Mystery was sleeping before Arthur hit the brakes. But when Arthur slammed on it, he was jolted awake.

"Ack! What is going on Arthur?" Mystery asked when he was jolted up by the car.

"So…, you know the people we saved from the grass?" Arthur asked embarrassed.

"Yes, and let me guess, one of them is awake?" Mystery asked not very happy about the sudden brake.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Chase yelled, backing up into the van's backdoor.

"Shh! Don't wake Vivi!" Mystery shushed Chase and climbed in the back.

"Who is Vivi?" Chase asked when he started to panic.

"The girl that is right next to you. Also, let me introduce myself. My name is Mystery, Vivi's pet."

"Hmm… why does he look familiar?" Chase thought.

"Wait, hold up! You seem, familiar?" Chase said.

"Really? Because I have never met you." Mystery was confused.

"That's it! You're that pup cloud I saw outside." Chase immediately remembered why Mystery looked familiar.

"Huh?" Arthur was deeply confused.

"It is night time, there isn't any clouds." Mystery mentioned.

"What?" Chase looked out the windows. He saw black trees, stars, and a half moon.

"See, so I don't know what you're talking about." Mystery said.

"Here let me tell you. Where I was at, it was noon, it was absolutely perfect. However, me and my leader, Ryder, saw a pinkish purple aura around a tree in our front yard. We investigated it and now we are here." Chase explained the story.

"What it seems like to me was that the tree teleported you here. So, it looks like there is two dimensions now." Arthur said as he started driving.

"So, what do we do now?" Chase asked.

"Well, we have to get you home. But for now, you'll stay with us." Mystery said as he smiled and climbed back up to the front seat.

At this point, Chase felt something. He didn't understand what it was. Nervous, anxious, it didn't feel right. He just sat down and took a nap until the ride was over.

 **-14 minutes later-**

"Go wake up that pup and Vivi. And quite possibly the boy." Arthur whispered to Mystery.

"Gotcha!" Mystery said as he jumped back and went for Chase first. It seemed like Chase wasn't that much of a heavy sleeper.

"Hey bud. Get up we are home. Well, at our house." Mystery managed to wake him up.

"I-I love you Skye." Chase said randomly.

"What? Who is Skye!?" Mystery was confused.

"Huh? Oh, you're not Skye, sorry!" Chase was blushing, but when he looked up, he saw that Mystery was blushing even harder.

"So, what is your name again?" Chase asked.

"M-Mystery. And y-yours?" Mystery was beginning to stutter. He never had anyone come close to the words I love you.

"Chase, it seems like Ryder is out cold, he have to pull him out." Chase said as he pulled Ryder out.

"So, who is Skye?" Arthur asked as he helped Chase pull out Ryder.

"Don't worry about it. It was a mere accident." Mystery said still blushing a bit.

"Whatever. Just get Vivi up. And you, pup, come help me put your leader inside." Arthur demanded, extremely tired.

"Yes sir! Also my name is Chase!" Chase said as he helped.

"Oh, he is a gentleman. That is… cute. Wait, I am not gay. But he does have an adorable tail, no I am not gay, not even a little!" Mystery said to himself. Unforntally, Vivi woke up and heard him.

"So who is the male pup you're looking at?" Vivi asked.

"Ahh! Oh hey Vivi." Mystery said blushing really hard.

"Heh, just so you know, I don't care if you're gay, I'll still love you the same." Vivi said as she kissed him on his cheek and walked inside.

"Great, now she knows!" Mystery thought. He just met this pup, and he feels a deep affection for him. He just walked inside and layed on the couch.

"So, why is there a German Shepard, and another person here?" Vivi asked.

"Look, I am really tired, I need some rest. Go ask your gay puppy for the information." Arthur said as he stormed into his room.

"Wow, uncool dude. Anyway, hey Mystery come here!" Vivi said.

"Yes need something?" Mystery asked when he walked over over to ger.

"First, explain the German Shepherd!" Vivi asked.

"Me and Arthur both found him and his owner right behind our van. For some reason, there was pink electricity for no reason and teleported them here. All I know is that the pup in question is named Chase and his owner is Ryder.

"Hmm… That is some story. It seems like we some rest. Quick question before we go hit the hay, do you mind of Chase sleeps with you in your dog bed." Vivi asked and winked at him.

Chase may have been asleep, but woke up because of the lights. He was laying on the couch and heard that. He started blushing and when Mystery looked over at him, he saw that he was red. As red as a tomato, no, more like Marshall's fire truck.

"I w-wouldn't mind. B-besides, I am not g-gay!" Mystery stuttered.

"Just go and lay down. Explain in the morning." Vivi said as she gave him a blanket and walked upstairs.

"Score!" Chase thought.

 **-Over at Adventure Bay-**

"Oh my god! Chase and Ryder are missing. Where the hell can they be?!" Skye panicked.

After seeing Chase jump of the balcony, she was a hoot. Marshall was also concerned. Where was their second in command?

"Well, at the moment, we need a third in command. Can we all agree that it should be me, like honestly, I am the only one Chase told me about how to run the cruiser." Marshall boasted.

"Wow, show off. I really hate to say I agree." Skye said still worried for Chase.

"We will find them. For now, we have to be on alert!" Rocky mentioned.

"Hopefully we don't have a mission." Marshall said.

 _"Blip, blip!"_

"Damnit!"

 _"What do you need Rubble?"_ Marshall asked.

 _"Guys we have an emergency. And yes! I finally get to say it, Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!" Rubble yelled as everyone said in unison, "Ryder, erm, Rubble needs us!"_

 **-Back at the Skulls Household-**

Mystery was sleeping comfortably. He was having a dream that was quite indeed, interesting. Let's have a look!

 _-Dream_ World-

 _"Woah Chase. That is some big member you have there!" Mystery said as he opened his mouth._

 _"Don't go down too hard!" Chase said lustfully._

 _"Ahh, man you feel amazing!" Mystery mumbled a few minutes later._

 _"Ahh, yes, ooh, right there!" Chase moaned._

 _"Mrph!" Mystery tried to speak, but his favorite pups load was too much. A bunch of seman was pouring out of his mouth._

 _-Abrupt Ending-_

"Hey, Mystery?" Mystery hears his name but wasn't awake yet.

"Mystery." He heard again.

"Mystery!" Chase yelled to him.

"Huh, w-what is going on?" Mystery asked.

"Uhh… quick question, w-why where you moaning my name?" Chase asked blushing a bit.

"Oh no, you heard that?" Mystery said extremely embarrassed.

"All of it. That was a weird experience, you know, being like 5 inches apart.

"What do you mean?!" Mystery asked worried.

"I guess you could say, I can feel it." Chase said a bit uncomfortable.

Immediately Mystery knew what he ment. His member, that is around 5 inches, was touching his belly.

"Uhh… umm…" Mystery was basically frozen for words.

"Mystery I have something to say. And I understand we met like an hour ago, but I-I." Chase froze up.

"Shh, don't say another word. I know what you'll say." Mystery hushed him.

"You'll probably say you hate me and want to sleep in the couch." Mystery said a bit saddened.

"Why is he saw all of a sudden." Chase thought. Then it clicked for him.

"Oh my lord! You want to jump my bones!" Chase exclaimed.

 **Authors Note:**

If it seems rushed, do not worry! A patch will soon arrive. Also, just a safety warning, the next chapter may contain some, interesting content. Stay tuned!

~Riddl3


End file.
